percy jackson the seven at goode high
by CharChae
Summary: the seven go to goode high. what will happen while their there. the first chapter sets it up.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY PLOT.**

 **Percy: continue with the story.**

 **Me: fine, just for all those people who feel the need to report i will say it one more time**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY PLOT! This belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Percy's Pov

The giant war was finally over and all was good. Leo made it back and freed Calypso and now we have to go to School. in fact Chiron said Goode high of all the schools come on it's bad enough I've now got two step-brothers and three adopted, but now i'm going to the same school.

i hope your right Chiron, i hope your right.

 **this is my second fanfic so please give me your feed back and some ideas for some of the mortals and what they should look like:**

 **Name:**

 **Eye colour:**

 **hair colour** also let me know who you want to see.

 **Please review**

 **also cookies for all who review ?** **ﾟﾍﾪ** **?** **ﾟﾍﾪ** **?** **ﾟﾍﾪ** **?** **ﾟﾍﾪ** **?** **ﾟﾍﾪ**

 **bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't own anything except my own plot and OC's.**

Leo's Pov

so i know that Chiron thought going to school would be fun, but really with ADHD and Dyslexic demigods it will be tortuous and normal. sorry getting off track, any way Chiron said we'll be going to Goode High Percy's old school. Percy was going there before Hera took him and sent him to Rome. i looked over to Percy and saw a scowl on his face.

"Hey, Percy what did the ground do to you?" asked Annabeth.

"Well...there was that one time with evil queen dirt face...so everything," said Percy.

"your still on about that?"asked Hazel.

"What and your not?"

"fine you win, i think all of us are sill on that," said Hazel.

the car fell into silence again. It only lasted a few minutes.

"hey where are we staying?!" i exclaimed.

"we're staying at my mum's apartment and then moving to the house the gods built us,"said Percy.

"alright now can i get a hot dog imma starving," i said.

"No," said Piper.

"fine then i'll make some Tacos," i said.

"NO!" cried Jason and Piper.

"Do i want to know?" asked Annabeth.

"probably not," said Piper.

"Maybe," said Jason.

"YES!" i screamed.

After another 5 minutes we arrived at a apartment complex. Percy thanked Argus and got out. Percy walked in the building we all followed him. we walked up to a door and knocked on it... **(i was gonna be mean and leave it there but hey a little more can't hurt)** a girl opened the door and gave a look that couldn't kill a fly.

"why are you back?"

We all looked at Percy.

"who the hell is this?" asked Jason.

Annabeth and Percy flinched at the word hell.

"this is my step-sister."

 **thank you for reading, reviews votes and comments are nice.**

 **bye.**

 **from CC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously….**

" _This is my step-sister"_

 **Now**

"Hold on!" Leo exclaimed, "You have a step-sister and you never told us."

"And a brother," Percy said with this head in his hands. "Look Camilla, Chiron wants us hear. We can't just abandon a quest. Plus, I'm sure my friends would love to see Mum and I know I would love to see her." Percy looked rather annoyed at this. He really didn't want to tell his friends about them this way. He was going to take them to his cabin and break it to them slowly. But having said that he should have relised that nothing goes right with his plans and it wouldn't have worked.

"Hey Camilla, who's at the door?!" the person shouted at Camilla.

"Our step-brother," sneered Camilla. She really didn't want her step-brother back. She thought that he was a bit weird with the whole 'Greek gods are alive, and I have to save the entire freaking world all the time.' As you can imagine family dinners were one of the most awkward things in the world. imagine you sitting at the dinner table and your mum asks your brother 'any activity today' and then he replies with 'not much just a blah blah blah, and a couple more blah blah blah, but otherwise all was quiet,' good God, (yes I said God, just because the Greek gods are alive doesn't mean Imma refer to them) it's annoying.

"Okay, okay someone backtrack! I have no idea what's going on and I would appreciate an explanation," Annabeth said. She looked rather startled that there was something about Percy that she didn't know and was determined to find out what her boyfriend was hiding and why he would tell them anything.

Percy sighed, "when Paul married mum he had two children. They were living with their mum, but their mum had to move for work, but they couldn't go, so Paul decided to take them in and make them part of the family."

"When did this happen?"

"Just before Hera took me and gave me amnesia."

"Okay then, so you just casually forgot to mention it on a year voyage!"

"Well sorry, I didn't realise that that mattered when we're trying to save the entire world."

"Well you know what I think, I think that that was very important while fighting evil queen dirt face."

"Well it does matter thank you ver-"

"Hold up, what the hell are you talking about?" Jacob, Camilla's brother, asked.

The seven shot looks at each other. They all, except Percy, didn't know how much the two kids knew. Percy on the other hand just sighed and walked into the house.

"Come on in guys, I'll take you to my room and wait for my mum."

The rest of the seven walked in and walked past the siblings who were glaring at all of the demigods as they walked past muttering about how they shouldn't have to deal with the monsters and demigods.

 **Next time**

 **First day of school**

 **Siblings and demigods clash at school**

 **Percy's mum comes**

 **AN**

 **Hi guys sorry for not being around for a while. I will try to update more regularly then I have been.**

 **See ya**


End file.
